


Betty and the Cheer Dictator

by WeAreNotAMuse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty has a type, F/F, Humor, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreNotAMuse/pseuds/WeAreNotAMuse
Summary: Cheryl finds new ways to make fun of Betty when she joins the cheerleaders, but it turns out alright for Betty...





	Betty and the Cheer Dictator

It's not like Betty had expected Cheryl to go easy on her once she joined the cheer squad, she'd just thought it would be the same stuff, only more often. But ever since Cheryl had watched Betty storm out of her home because of stupid Archie and stupid Veronica and stupid damn closets... Well, suffice it to say things had gone from bad to worse.  
  
For some reason Cheryl seemed to think that she, Betty Cooper, liked Veronica. Fancied Veronica. Even lusted after Veronica. Not that V wasn't attractive, but, really, they've known each other so long, never well, but surely... Cheryl must know she has a type.  
  
In a long list of celebrity and real-life crushes, the pattern never broke: Archie Andrews; Fred Weasley; Prince Harry; Archie Andrews; Ed Sheeran; Archie Andrews... And yet Cheryl still thought Betty had a thing for the raven-haired Lodge girl.  
  
It wasn't the worst really, not at the start. Sure, Veronica always seemed to be flaunting that perfect body of hers, and, yeah, Betty stared a bit. Who wouldn't? V was a goddess in shorts and a t-shirt and Betty always appreciated beauty. But all the snarky comments Cheryl was throwing her way made the view a lot less enjoyable.  
  
"People with class look at the face, not the ass, Betty."  
  
"It's amazing how you still miss beats even when you're paying such special attention to Veronica, Bets."  
  
"I'm a total cow and my insults do not affect you, Elizabeth."  
  
Okay, maybe she'd had to fill in the blanks the odd time when Cheryl started speaking, there was something almost hypnotic about the way she spoke that Betty just couldn't work out.  
  
Even all of that was fine, or she could have handled it anyway, but Cheryl started this stupid concerned friend act. Not even a sweet "oh you poor thing, you have a crush on your new bff" type of concern either. No, Cheryl had started going on and on, any moment she could possibly catch Betty without Veronica, about how Betty was handling the "sexual frustration".  
  
"Bets, you seem tense, you really need to get laid before Ronnie's behind puts you behind in class!"  
  
"Betty, why don't you come to my party this weekend and I can introduce you to some nice girls who put out?"  
  
"Bett-"  
  
"What!"  
  
Betty hadn't intended to yell. The changing room went quiet and emptied at lightning speed. This was bad. Cheryl was taking a few steps closer, and Betty found herself just watching. Watching Cheryl's perfect hips sway as she walked. Watching the way her perfect red hair shone under the fluorescent lights. Watching her perfect lips pull into a perfectly evil smirk. Oh dear.  
  
"Usually", Cheryl began, "when I get cheek from one of my girls, it does not go unpunished."  
  
Betty felt an unfamiliar tugging sensation somewhere below her midriff at the words, and she licked her suddenly dry lips as her brows furrowed. Something like surprise, and then a smug kind of victory passed over Cheryl's face, and her smirk grew somehow more evil.  
  
"In this case, I think a little bit of homework will do. I'll text you the details later."  
  
And then she was gone, and Betty let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.  
  
***  
  
Betty paced anxiously back and forth in her room, waiting for her phone to vibrate. It felt like forever before the text came in, and when she checked the time she realised it was just past midnight. Typical Cheryl, making her wait.  
  
**Cheer Dictator:** "I've attached a video, watch it in full, I'll know if you haven't, consider it research on releasing tension. xoxo"  
  
Betty was just done downloading the surprisingly large file when another text came in.  
  
**Cheer Dictator:** "Oh and, Bets, you should use earphones, it gets a little loud ;) x"  
  
Betty sighed at the nickname and obediently stuck in her earphones, clicking the video apprehensively, knowing this could only be mortifying.  
  
Suddenly Cheryl appeared on screen, wearing nothing but her lace underwear, her hair falling delicately onto her collarbones. It seemed like she was looking at Betty, and she felt that tug again, but this time stronger. Strong enough that even Betty knew it had to be arousal.

Stupid body, stupid red hair, stupid-  
  
Betty's train of thought was interrupted when Cheryl's fingers slipped underneath the waistband of her red lacy undergarments and pulled them down her long, slender legs. Betty couldn't have looked away if she'd tried, and she wasn't really trying.  
  
She felt like all of her dreams had come true when Cheryl unhooked her bra and revealed two perfect, perky breasts. Cheryl moaned slightly as her fingers played with two pert nipples, and Betty felt an involuntary moan pull itself from her in response.  
  
As Cheryl's fingers started to trace invisible patterns down her body, Betty felt hers follow suit, but when they brushed against her most sensitive spot, she jolted back to reality. This was just Cheryl embarrassing her, there was nothing sexy or arousing about any of this.  
  
Ten minutes later, Cheryl came, hard and, as promised, loud. Betty did not.  
  
***  
  
The next day at school, Betty was more tense than ever. And Cheryl knew it.  
  
She'd put on even less clothes than usual. Her toned stomach was showing and her top hung off her shoulders showing red bra straps that were, at this point, all too familiar to Betty.  
  
She seemed to be constantly biting her lip, playing with her hair (which, by the way, looked amazing), or bending over to pick up dropped pencils any time Betty so happened to look over. So every few seconds.  
  
Betty could just about deal with that, but Cheryl had more in mind for her than she could have ever imagined.  
  
After cheer practice, Betty found herself all alone with Cheryl again. She tried to change into her normal clothes as quickly as possible but all of Cheryl's stupid minions kept coming up and asking her to help them with homework and jewellery and, boy problems, really?  
  
Either way, they ended up alone when she finally started to remove her gym wear, and she stupidly risked a glance over to Cheryl's locker. Where Cheryl was standing in a miniskirt and bra reaching for something high enough up in her locker for Betty to know that the matching lace thong was not present today.  
  
She moaned, audibly, loudly even, and she could practically hear Cheryl's smirk before she turned around and marched her high heels over to Betty.  
  
"It seems like your lesson last night had the opposite of the intended effect, do you need another one, Bets?"  
  
The nickname was muffled by Betty's lips against hers, and Betty noted with great satisfaction that her tongue touching Cheryl's caused the other girl to groan animalistically into her mouth.  
  
The next two minutes were a blur of rough, wanting touches, but they ended with Betty coming hard around Cheryl's fingers, and Cheryl earning a dark hickey on her neck for her troubles.  
  
"I bet that was the best orgasm you've ever had, Bets."  
  
The sing-song tone was mocking and smug but also, weirdly, sweetly happy.  
  
"Well, it had to be, it had no competition."  
  
Cheryl's face dropped.  
  
"Fuck... Betty, I had no idea."  
  
"That's awfully close to an apology, Cheryl. If it helps, I wanted every second of that."  
  
Cheryl's face brightened instantly into a smirk.  
  
"Well if you ever want more... seconds, you have my phone number!"  
  
She literally skipped out of the changing room, and Betty stared long after she was gone.  
  
She definitely had a type.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Just a wee thing that wouldn't stay in my head. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Riverdale, but if I did...


End file.
